


Up All Night

by carpe_noctem



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Lack of Sleep, Other, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has a secret and it kept him up all night. This is a story that I posted on FF.net and decided to post on here. I don't have a beta so please no Nazi grammar, comments are welcome and so is kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

The tauren hunter was skilled, very good in the ways of marksman talent but wasn't skilled against the frost mage, Genius. The mage using his frostbolt until the talent procs into a cave of frost around the tauren immobilizing him from fleeing, then destroying him back to the PvP graveyard. The mage lips turned into a evil grin as he hearthed back to the inn in Stormwind City.

Spencer Reid had a secret, well Garcia knew his secret only because it was the tech analyst fault that he was up at 1:25 am in the morning doing a battleground while waiting on the raid to start. The secret is he loves playing the mmorpg game World of Warcraft.

He was skeptical at first but seeing how the game required thinking ability on the stats to increase your character's skill, he wanted to try it. When he got to the maxed level 85 he quickly gotten so good at being a frost mage people on the server wanted him to raid as a dps. It was great way to get rid of the stress of being an FBI agent to log on and Pvp, heck he even got himself role playing but the characters there saw how he would bring out statistics of playing a PC game can affect the human body, they kinda of quickly logged off.

Reid was typing quickly in guild chat stating that with the druid healing it would help to get another melee since they were full on casters. The guild leader listened of course because Spencer was a genius; you tend to not ignore the pixel character when if you do exactly what he says the raid will go quite fast.

The raid went without anyone dying AND Spencer won all the caster gear, it was a good night. There was a human priest named DrkShadow trying to get him to stay for another raid but the genius quickly declined stating that he needed to get some rest because he has work in the morning.

The next day

"Hey Pretty Boy, have a nice night?" Spencer had his head down trying to relieve the tiredness from his eyes.

"Ugghh."

"Excuse me? You ok there Reid?"

"Yes and no." Spencer's voice was muffled, he didn't want to lift his head up but he had to before Hotch saw him sleeping on the job.

"Well genius which one is it?"

Spencer slowly lifts his head up turning to the older man, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "I was up all night and only got a few hours sleep."

"Nightmares?" Morgan had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh no, it wasn't nightmares."

"Ok then, what were you doing that kept you up all night? Did you have a genius hunny over?" Spencer saw the cheeky grin coming from his friend when he said that.

"No, I didn't have any one over. I don't wanna say because you'll make fun of me and I won't hear the end of it."

"Oh come on Reid."

"No Morgan, you always give me a hard time with anything I do."

"Reid, I promise I won't. I want to know what grabs the attention of a genius for him to stay up all night."

"…..Promise?" Morgan gives him a quick nod of his head and leans in closer.

"I was up all night playing World of Warcraft."

"…" Morgan was trying so hard to not burst out laughing but he promised his friend he wouldn't give him a hard time.

"Thank you for not laughing at me. I was raiding with my guild and lost track of time."

"Nah Pretty Boy, it's cool. We have different ways to have fun." Just as Spencer was going to say something JJ comes in stating that there is a case.

"Hey where is Prentiss?" JJ questions as she tries to see if the dark haired raven was in the bullpen. As if on que, Prentiss comes running in with a large cup of coffee.

"I'm here I'm here sorry, didn't hear my alarm go off. I was up all night." Morgan leads the way to the round table as JJ follows. Spencer stays behind to wait on Prentiss.

"Everything ok there, Emily?" Spencer saw the dark circles under her eyes that matched his own.

"Yeah, it's fine. A bit upset at this game I play, World of Warcraft, I was in a raid and there was this mage that won like every piece of cloth. My priest has only one epic gear and I could have used those boots."

Spencer just stood there with his mouth opened like a fish out of water. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; Prentiss was doing the same thing he did last night. Raid….mage…then it clicked.

"You said you have a priest?"

"Yes, a shadow priest named DrkShadow, why? Then Prentiss' body went rigid. Spencer could see her eyes widen. Oh crap!

"Spencer, do you play the game as well?" Spencer was stuck between a rock and a hard place literally. He was pinned between Prentiss and the wall.

"yeeah….."

"Do you have a mage named Genius?"

Spencer looked down at the floor and saw a piece of dirt that was very interesting all of a sudden.

"Spencer?" He could hear the eerie calmness in her voice as she said his name.

"Yes I have a frost mage." That's when all of a sudden there was a sharp pain to his arm.

"You took my epic boots! You have all the gear and you still won those boots, you ninja thief you!"

Spencer was rubbing his arm as he was frantically trying to apologize to Prentiss. "Look I'll open a ticket later and have the GM send you the boots, ok?"

"You better genius because I'll hunt you down on Horde side and camp your body." To a normal person it was nothing but to a WoW player, it was a threat, especially from one Emily Prentiss.

Hotch hollered from the room telling the agents to hurry up. There was an unsub to catch.

Make Love, Not Warcraft-


End file.
